Perfect
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: One shot SongFic based on Travis Garland's version of F**kin' Perfect.


**Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or Travis Garland's version of '****F**kin' Perfect'.**

**AU - Okay, I think I am absolutely obsessed with this song right now! I adore it! I listen to it over and over again, so check it out if you've never heard this version before.**

**Oh, and as you'll probably figure out on your own, the lyrics are in _bold italics._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know how you feel inside, you're in love and so am I.<em>**

I stared at her in the cafeteria. I can't get her out of my mind. Her smell is addictive. Her smile makes me crazy. Her laugh...don't even get me started. She looked over to me and beamed.

God, I love her.

**_But you're with some other guy;__I should be__the one__by your side._**

Too soon she looked away, probably remembering she had a boyfriend. She couldn't get caught up with me. She just couldn't. It's too much drama, I thought.

But I love her, isn't that enough? I argued with myself.

**_He cheated, made you feel no good._**

Joe walked in, winking at a girl stood next to the door and mouthed, 'call me'. Sonny looked away from him, to her cast, trying to hold back tears.

After he'd finished flirting with the girl, he swaggered over to Sonny.

**_I told you that he would__. __I knew he'd make you cry._**

She turned to face him, tears rolling down her face as he tried to hug her and apologize. She shook her head and muttered, 'I can't do this Joe', and ran from the cafeteria.

I ran after her and found her slumped against the wall, crying hysterically. I scooped her up into my arms and whispered,

**'_You're broken__, l__et me make it better__. __Glue you back__together__. __Just give me a try.'_**

**'_Pretty, pretty please,__don't you ever, ever feel,__ l__ike you're less than f**kin' perfect!'_**

I told her, as I stroked her hair gently. She looked up at me and smiled with tear filled eyes, 'Thanks Chad.' She whispered back and I hugged her close.

**_If you get with me, I won't ever make you feel__, a__ny less than__ f__**kin' perfect. You'll see._**

If she was with me, she'd be happy. She'd be content. She'd be comfortable.

**_At his house you found her clothes. Tried to play you and say 'whose are those?'_**

I found out the next day, she'd given him a second chance. But it didn't work out. Sonny showed up at his house and found a girls shirt that wasn't hers. Joe denied the whole thing.

**_He's so stupid. Here's how I know; what kind of genius would let perfection go?_**

Why the hell was he such a stupid jerk? Who'd cheat on Sonny like that? If I had Sonny, I'd love her everyday and I'd make sure that she knew it.

**_He's conceited,__ o__nly 'bout himself. He loves nobody else._**

I get it, I'm a conceited idiot sometimes, but compared to him, I'm like a saint. He doesn't care about anyone. The only thing he cares about is money and fame. At least I have a heart.

**_He ain't even fly._**

And I mean, have you even seen him? He isn't even good looking. Even _Efron_ is better than him. Yeah, that's how much I hate Joe.

**_You're broken__, l__et me make it better__. __Glue you back __together__, j__ust give me a try._**

I'm gonna make Sonny better. I'm gonna make her trust again. I'm gonna make her love again.

**_It's gonna take time to heal that hole he left__, e__xactly how long I don't know but y__ou got __pain and I know a remedy; you gotta start kickin' with someone like me._**

She's agreed to come out with me tonight and I know it's going to take a long time for her to heal, but I _will_ make her better.

**_Now you're over - analyzing all your thoughts, start thinking it was all your fault._**

She told me how she felt everything was her fault, how she pushed him away and didn't give him enough,

**'_But __baby girl,__don't you go and blame yourself,__ c__ause he's just a douche bag, he's just a douche bag.'_**

I said to her, making her laugh and agree with me.

**_I was hoping,__ y__ou'd let me replace him. I would straight erase him,__right out of your mind._**

I took her home and leant forward to whisper, 'Forget about him. He doesn't deserve you.' Turns out that made her night. And our first kiss? That made my night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who enjoyed my little one shot? Please tell me in a review! Thankyou everyone XD<strong>

**Holly - xx**


End file.
